Just like Jesse James
by Crazi.Neko
Summary: A weird Songfic... there is yaoi, and other stuff...


AN: Please don't ask. There is yaoi. There is straight people.. DO NOT ASK ME WHERE THIS CAME FROM! **goes and sobs in her soul room leaving Toya in charge**

Toya: -_-;;

Otogi: Please review!

Toya: Or I'll blast you to the shadow realm….

==================

__

"You're struttin' into town like you're slingin' a gun, Just a small town dude with a big city attitude, Honey are ya lookin' for some trouble tonight, Well all right," Ritchie sang along with the radio in the Gas Station of Solitude. He was smiling and working on one of his gadgets. "_You think you're so bad, drive the women folk wild, Shoot 'em all down with the flash of your pearly smile, Honey but you met your match tonight, Oh, that's right."_ So he wasn't exactly the biggest Cher fan but his mother was and that Best Of Cher CD wasn't all that bad and at the moment, out of all the stations that came in, this was the ONLY song on the radio. He just hoped Virgil didn't show up while he was singing. No matter how much he was complimented by his family, he didn't think he was that good.   
----------  
_You think you'll knock me off my feet 'til I'm flat on the floor   
'Til my heart is cryin' Indian and I'm beggin for more   
So come on baby   
Come on baby show me what that loaded gun is for_  
Hotstreak chuckled as he broke into the bike shop. "Now there's no sucker to stop me," he chuckled.   
"That's right! I'm not a sucker," Static said coming through the hole Hotstreak made in the roof. 

"Can't you take a hint," Hotstreak asked throwing a large fireball at Static. 

"Gear! Hotstreak's heading towards you! Head him off! He's coming from bike shop!"

"I read you loud and clear Static!" Gear's voice returned.   
_ If you can give it I can take it   
'Cause if this heart is gonna break it's gonna take a lot to break it I know tonight   
Somebody's gonna win the fight _

Ritchie had the street blocked by a zap cap version two. "Give it up Hotstreak! You can't go anywhere."

"Wanna bet?" Hotstreak asked taking a quick turn to go down an alley but having to stop as it was a dead end. 

"Looks like I won that bet," Ritchie said landing on the ground.   
_So if you're so tough   
Come on and prove it_

"Don't make me take you down!" Hotstreak said flames forming on his hands.

"Sounds as if you're convincing yourself that more than me…" the blonde said hands on his hips.   
_You heart is down for the count and you know you're gonna lose it _

"Shut up," Hotstreak said starting to brush past Ritchie but the blonde had him pinned to the wall with backpack in record time. 

"What's wrong with you?"_  
Tonight you're gonna go down in flames   
Just like Jesse James_  
_You're an outlaw lover and I'm after your hide   
Well you ain't so strong, won't be long 'til your hands are tied   
Tonight I'm gonna take you in dead or alive   
That's right_  
"You wouldn't get it anyway!" Hotstreak snarled trying to get loose.

"WHY do all you bad guys assume I'm some idiot?!" Ritchie raged. 

"I never said you were an idiot," Hotstreak muttered. 

"I've been fighting against you for over a year and now you start to act weird!" Ritchie said looking dead into Hotstreak's eyes. 

"You really want to know what's got me acting so weird as you keep putting it?" Hotstreak asked. "I'll tell you if you let me go."

"Like I'm gonna fall for that."

"I'll fry the robot."

"Don't go anywhere," Gear said recalling backpack.  
_You break the laws of love in the name of desire   
Take ten steps back cause I'm ready baby   
Aim and fire_

Hotstreak grabbed Ritchie by the shoulders and pulled him close lifting the helmet just enough that he could kiss the blonde. Ritchie made a whimper closing his eyes tight. Once air won over Francis' want to kiss Ritchie he pulled back working on Ritchie's neck.   
_Baby there's nowhere you gonna run tonight   
Ooh that's right_  
Ritchie felt himself become weak, sinking into Hotstreak's waiting arms. "What… What are you doing to me?" Ritchie asked with a gasped moan as his hands found the taller teen's back and hair. 

"Showing you what's got me acting all 'weird' remember?" he asked coming back up to kiss Ritchie's lips.   
_Well you've had your way with love but it's the end of the day   
Now a team of wild horses couldn't drag your heart away_

Ritchie responded avidly to the kiss, returning every stroke of Hotstreak's tongue with his own. "This is real?"

"Damn straight it is," the taller, darker teen said around the other's mouth.  
_So come on baby   
Come on baby   
Come on baby you know there ain't nothing left to say_  
Hotstreak pinned Ritchie against the wall and was soon working on trying to get the other's suit off him.   
_[CHORUS INSTRUMENTAL]  
You think you'll knock me off my feet 'til I'm flat on the floor   
'Til my heart is cryin' Indian and I'm beggin for more   
So come on baby   
Come on baby, come on_  
Soon the alley was empty… The only thing that showed that Ritchie and Hotstreak had been there was the bike and the zap cap that lay next to it. That is, that's all there had been when Static and the police got there.   
_[CHORUS]_  
Ritchie giggled under Francis' touch. 

"I really didn't think you were that ticklish, Ritchie…"

"Not that I'm that ticklish… I just figured out what Static's face is gonna look like when he finds the alley empty…"

"Why are you thinking of him when you got me?"  
_Tonight you're gonna go down in flames   
Just like Jesse James _

"Mmmm… This is true… how about you distract me?" Ritchie asked arching his neck as Francis found a sweet spot. _  
Tonight you're gonna go down in flames   
Just like Jesse James_  
"VERY good idea," he said pinning the blonde to the bed and grinning above him wickedly.   
_I'm gonna shoot you down Jesse James_

---

Virgil sat up straight in his bed breathing hard. The sleeping body next to him squirmed because of the sudden movement. 

"What's going on?" a groggy voice asked, as sleep hazed eyes blinked up at Virgil. He smiled down at the person and kissed their lips lightly

"Nothing… Just had a weird dream," Virgil said lying back down. The other lay their head over Virgil's beating heart. 

"You sure?"

"Positive," he said brushing long hair away from the heart-shaped face of his bedmate. 

"Then can we go back to sleep?"

"Sure, Freida… We can go back to sleep…"

========================================

A/N: OH MY GOD! WHERE THE HECK DID THAT ENDING COME FROM?!

Kyo: O_O

Yama: O_O

Pietro: O_O I won't ask, I won't ask, I won't ask, I won't ask… **keeps chanting**

Jou and Otogi: **cover their eyes** SEE NO EVIL! SEE NO EVIL!

Dai: Please review… please…. 


End file.
